


Can You Just Shut Up and Touch Me Already?

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform, wolf familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Trevelyan had a fate meeting with Lupa Lavellan in the over-packed hold of a cargo ship across the Waking Sea. Since both of them were headed to the Conclave, it seemed a natural decision to stick together for the rest of the journey - or was there something more behind their choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Just Shut Up and Touch Me Already?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> Evie Trevelyan belongs to the lovely and ever-so-talented xStephyG. Lupa Lavellan and Romulus are my own. 
> 
> This piece was conceived and written by theRadioStarr.

"Break time?"

Lupa stopped next to her travel partner, Romulus coming up short on her other side, and smiled at the welcoming forest edge.

"Looks perfect, Evie."

"Good. My feet are killing me!" Evie huffed. Lupa watched her walk ahead for a moment, her gaze drawn to the way the shemlen woman's gait made her sway. Lupa had never been interested in the women in her Clan before, but maybe that was just because she'd always known she wanted Owain.

But he was gone now, and... she was a _very_ pretty shem.

"You coming?"

_I wish._ "Yeah."

Lupa and Romulus followed her down the gentle hill to the edge of the forest, and plopped down in the grass together.

Lupa sighed. "It's later than I thought. The forest might offer us a little shelter for the night."

"I've never been in a forest before," Evie admitted quietly. "Aren't they easy to get lost in?"

"I've lived in a forest my whole life, Evie," Lupa chuckled. "I'm not going to let you get lost."

"Oh," Evie muttered. "Thank you. Let's, uh, set up camp, then?"

Lupa slowly got to her feet, and spun to offer her hand to Evie. The Circle mage grabbed her wrist, and Lupa pulled, stumbling as Evie got to her feet. Hands grabbed at her waist to keep her upright, and Lupa could feel the heat flooding to her face when she met Evie's eyes.

"I'm surprised you managed to pull me up," Evie laughed kindly at her, her own cheeks colouring pink as she let Lupa go. "You must weigh, what, the same as a large dog?"

"Rom's definitely heavier than I am," Lupa answered, feeling suddenly self-conscious. These shemlen were so much _bigger_ than any elf she'd ever met.

"You're tiny," Evie agreed. "Even by elf standards, aren't you? I knew a few elves at the Circle, and they were all bigger than you."

"Definitely. The Captain wouldn't have let me aboard, but he knew enough to know that my vallaslin makes me an adult. Still, he made me scrub my face to prove it wasn't just paint."

"That's rude."

"Ah, well, couldn't be helped. I'm just glad I made it aboard. Wouldn't have made the trip in time for the Conclave otherwise."

Evie looked at her for a few seconds in silence. "I'm glad you made it, too."

They'd met on that ship, in the jam packed hold - the mages had all huddled together in a corner, the siren song of their power drawing them all together. Most kept to themselves and went their different ways when they got to the other side of the waking sea, but Lupa and Evie had hit it off - all thanks to Romulus of course - and since they were both headed for the Conclave, they decided to stick together.

They'd been walking for a few days now.

Lupa was a little more accustomed to this kind of travel, but poor Evie, after a life in the Circle, was not.

"Here's a good spot," Lupa called out, and Evie came to stand at her side. There was a wide, flat open circle for a small fire and a couple of shelters, and a stream nearby; Lupa could hear the trickling. She pulled the tie out of her braid and started combing it loose with her fingers. "Here, pass me your shelter, I'll set them up in no time."

"I'll grab some firewood from nearby."

Romulus went to hunt for them, and the two girls went about their work in silence.

Evie sparked the fire as Lupa got started on the second shelter, and Evie went rummaging for her waterskins.

"Do you think now's a good time for a bath?"

"Rom'll probably still be a while, I don't see why not."

"Do you-" Evie stopped mid-sentence and shook her head.

"Do I...?"

"Nevermind," Evie mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Just tell me! It's okay," Lupa assured her.

“Well, I just - I'm a little scared, to be honest. It's pretty here, but it's so closed-in."

"Do you want me to come take a bath with you?"

Evie's eyes went wide. "Well, um - I mean, if you don't-"

Lupa giggled and started unclasping her shirt. "Evie, in my Clan, we aren't ashamed of our skin. I've almost always shared baths."

She saw Evie swallow thickly when she pulled her sleeves off her arms and placed her shirt over her pack on the ground behind her, and then she tugged off her undershirt as well. When she turned back around, Evie's mouth was slightly open, and her breathing looked to a little shallow.

"You okay?" Lupa asked as she tugged at the laces of her leather pants.

"Hm? OH, I'm sorry," Evie immediately shifted her gaze. "I was just - fascinated by your tattoos, is all. Yes your tattoos. They're so fine and so detailed, and they're-" Lupa peeled her pants off "- _everywhere_ ," Evie finished with a breathy sigh as her gaze was drawn back towards her again. Lupa was reminded of her first night with Owain, and the way he had stared at her. There was something not-so-different in the shemlen mage's eyes. "How long did they take? I've heard about Dalish rituals, but I'm sure my information is skewed, and really, they're stunning, I just..."

Lupa laughed kindly. "Come on, you're not going to get clean properly if you keep all your clothes on."

Evie swallowed thickly again and blinked rapidly a few times. "Wha-? Oh, right. Um, I know you just - well, I'm not as comfortable..."

“Well, I'll go wait by the stream, then, and you come join me when you're ready," Lupa told her, and then she brushed past slowly to find the source of the water.

It was closer than she expected - the stream was deep, but slow-moving, and Evie could hide herself under the water if she was uncomfortable. _Perfect for a relaxing soak_. Lupa set a few fire runes a little further up the waterbed, and then set about find a smooth, flat rock before ducking under the water.

It was just the perfect temperature - cool enough to be refreshing, but warm enough not to shock you out of your skin. Lupa stayed under for a few more seconds, enjoying the swirl of the water passing her, until her lungs burned and she came to the surface, gasping for air.

She pushed her hair back and dried her eyes just in time to get a glimpse of Evie ducking her head around from behind a large cypress.

“I’ll turn around again, if you want,” Lupa called out. “The stream’s deep enough for you to stay under if you’re worried about me seeing anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“No, it’s – it’s fine.” Still, it took Evie another minute or so to emerge. Lupa watched her walk down to the bank with what she hoped wasn’t a heavy gaze, though she couldn’t have looked away if she tried.

The girl was hairier than elves, but she had expected that, had known that shemlen tended to be this way. What fascinated her was the dense patch of curls between the girl’s legs, the same deer reddish colour as the auburn hair on the girl’s head; even the hairiest of the elves had nothing more than a light dusting of hair to cover their sexes. She wondered what it felt like.

She didn’t stare at it long, instead letting her gaze shift to the gentle, soft curve of her waist, and even higher to the swell of ample breasts, gentle and round and heavy with peaked nipples in the quickly cooling air.

Evie waded quickly into the middle of the river and dropped to rest on her heels, the water reaching to just below her delicate collarbones.

“Sorry,” Lupa mumbled, shaking her head. “I’ve never seen a shem in nothing but their skin before.”

“Like what you see?” Evie teased, a nervous giggle leaving her as she contradicted her confidence by sinking further into the water.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Lupa immediately repeated, ignoring the other woman’s question even as it replayed in a loop at the back of her mind. _Yes, I think I very much do._

Evie took in a deep breath and ducked under the water for a moment. Her jaw-length hair fluttered in the gentle current, and she surfaced again only a few seconds later, drying her face with her hands. “Oh, the water’s lovely. Um… why do you have a rock?”

“Good for massages, which also help get the dirt out of your skin,” Lupa explained. “If you want, I’ll give you one.”

“That sounds… nice. No one’s ever given me a massage before.”

“Well, turn around, and allow me the honour,” Lupa teased, but Evie gave her a tight-lipped smile and turned so her back was to her. “It’ll be more comfortable if you cross your legs in front of you.”

Evie shifted. “Okay.”

Lupa let some heating magic saturate her hands, and then she placed the warmed rock against Evie’s spine.

The mage arched into it. “ _Ooh…”_

Lupa chuckled. “Feel good?” She moved the rock to one of Evie’s shoulderblades and dug in to it.

“Mmm,” the other woman moaned. “Feels _incredible.”_

_You know what else would feel incredible?_ Lupa thought to herself as she slowly worked her way across Evie’s back to her other shoulderblade, and then further down the girl’s back. They fell silent, the sound of the gurgling water around them broken only by the occasional soft moan from Evie as Lupa worked a knot out of the girl’s back.

“Okay, back is done,” Lupa told her. “Um, usually we do the front, too – do you want me to skip that?”

“NO! I mean – it’s just so relaxing,” Evie corrected quickly.

Lupa bit back another dark chuckle. “Alright, hold on a second.” She spread her knees wide, her feet coming to rest on either side of Evie’s hips in front of her. “Okay, now lean back on me.”

“Are – are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Lupa assured her, and then Evie leaned back, her weight falling gently onto Lupa’s chest. Lupa wondered if Evie could hear her racing heart.

This time, Lupa worked from the bottom up. She started just below Evie’s navel, and slowly travelled up to her chest.

“Evie?”

“Mmm?”

Lupa swallowed thickly. “Um, the easiest way to get the rest is without the rock.”

Evie was silent for a few seconds, and the she took a deep, shaky breath. “Give it here, then. I’ll hold on to it for you.”

“You’re sure?” Evie nodded into her shoulder. “Alright, let me know if you want me to stop.”

Evie mumbled something incoherent.

“What’s that?”

“Noth-” Evie’s word cut off with a contented groan as Lupa’s hands found her breasts, gentle fingers kneading and flat palms circling. She passed over Evie’s tight nipples with a thrilled jolt, and Evie drew in a sharp breath of surprise.

“Sorry,” Lupa told her, not really meaning it.

“It’s – it’s fine.” Lupa thought she heard her whisper _more than fine_ , but couldn’t be sure.

She finished on Evie’s chest and moved her hands to her sides, softly pushing her back to sitting upright, and passed her hands over her back a few times more. “All done,” she announced as she took her hands back.

“Your turn,” Evie announced, rock in hand.

Lupa immediately stood and turned her back to the other girl. Evie started out with the rock, but gave up shortly. “I can’t use it.”

“It takes time to get used to,” Lupa assured her, but she heard the quiet _plop_ of it falling back into the stream.

“I think I’ll just use my hands.”

“Whatever’s easier for you. You don’t _need_ to do this, you know. I didn’t help you with the intention of you reciprocating.”

“I want to,” Evie told her firmly, so Lupa kept quiet and enjoyed the sensation of the other girl’s skin against hers.

Another few minutes of silence lapsed between them, and Evie invited Lupa to lean back with her hands on her shoulders and a gentle pull. Lupa rested her head against Evie’s shoulder, and Evie’s hands disappeared for a moment as she gathered Lupa’s long hair and flung it across her back.

Lupa sighed contentedly as the Circle mage’s hands swept down her sides to the top of her hips. Her fingers dug in deliciously, and as they slowly, teasingly started to creep upwards, Lupa couldn’t help but squirm a little.

“Are you okay? Am I doing this right?”

“You’re doing an amazing job,” Lupa murmured.

“Oh. Good,” Evie answered. She stopped just below Lupa’s chest. “Um, Lupa? Is it okay if I…”

Lupa took a deep breath to steady herself so she wouldn’t scream out the _Mythal’enaste YES_ she wanted to.

“Mhmm,” she answered instead, and then Evie’s hands were engulfing her.

She could help but arch into her touch, her back rising off of the other girl’s heavy chest, and Evie gave her a gentle squeeze, very much unlike a massage. Her hands loosened after a moment and dragged off of her, pulling at her nipples, so that her fingertips could continue their assault, back to massaging. Lupa almost whined defeatedly, but Evie gave up after another minute, her hands trailing down to rest on the top of Lupa’s hips again.

“Lupa?”

Lupa cleared her throat. “Yes?”

She opened her eyes and saw Evie looking down at where she was resting on her shoulder. “Um… You’re very beautiful.”

Lupa sat up slowly. “I’m honestly surprised to find a girl like you thinks so.”

“Really?”

Lupa sat up on her knees and spun to face the human mage. “Mhmm. Living under the influence of the Chantry, and a pretty thing yourself… don’t they teach you that we’re all savages who hunt humans for sport?”

Evie stared at her in silence for a few seconds. “You… think I’m pretty?”

“How could I not?”

They stared at each other for a moment more, the air between them thick and more heavily charged than a thundercloud. They were leaning towards each other, eyes locked, but Lupa bit her bottom lip absently, and saw Evie’s eyes drop to watch the movement.

A twig snapped in the woods nearby, and both women jumped out of their trance, pulling back and staying very silent to see what might have happened. Romulus emerged from the woods a moment later, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

They stood together and walked the short distance back to the small fire Evie had built at their campsite, where Rom had snared them a pair of hares. They put on some rough, loose sleeping clothes and sat hip-to-hip to clean the rabbits for their dinner.

“Did you leave anyone behind? From your Clan, I mean?”

Lupa looked at Evie for a moment out of the corner of her eye. “Just my father, really. I made a few choices that kind of alienated me from the rest of my Clan.”

“Like what?”

“How much do you know about the elven gods?”

Evie shook her head slowly. “Not much. I know there was one who banished the others, but that’s about it.”

“That’s the basic truth of it,” Lupa told her. She was distracted momentarily by the way the ends of Evie’s hair were drying into little haphazard flips. “The one who sealed the others away… His name is Fen’Harel. The Dread Wolf. He’s been demonized by the People over the years.”

“And you have a connection to him somehow?” Evie was _much_ smarter than she let on. Good. Let her opponents think her quiet and reserved.

“I do,” Lupa confirmed. “He’s taught me a lot.”

Evie fell silent again for a minute or so. “Did you ever… did you have someone? A – a boyfriend, or girlfriend, or…”

“I had a partner,” Lupa explained, a little sadly. “His name was Owain.”

“You ‘had’?”

“He… died. A freak accident.”

“Oh, Lupa, I’m – I’m so _sorry,”_ Evie murmured, raising a hand to comfort Lupa but dropping it when she noticed all the blood on it from her hare.

“Thank you,” Lupa murmured. “It hurts, but not as badly anymore. Getting out and away from the Clan has helped.”

Evie nodded.

“How about you? Anyone from the Circle you had to leave behind?”

“Well, not the Circle, really. I didn’t have many friends,” Evie admitted shyly. “Just my mentor, Lydia, but she – she didn’t make it.” Lupa nodded, her brows pulling together with shared pain. “But I had to leave my brother Max, and my parents. I’ve never been so far away from them, or from home.”

“You’re still on good terms with them? I’ve heard most Circle mages don’t get on with their families after they’re taken in.”

“I knew it was the best place for me,” Evie answered evenly. “I didn’t want to be possessed, or to end up hurting someone.”

Lupa held a hand out for Evie’s hare, and she handed it over. Lupa put them on the fire; it wouldn’t take them long to cook. They got up and went back down to the stream to clean their hands off, a comfortable silence falling between them.

“We probably should have waited for a bath for _after_ dinner,” Evie commented, and Lupa laughed.

“Maybe. Or we could take another bath later,” Lupa suggested.

Evie flushed, and Lupa giggled kindly at the pink colouring her cheeks.

Dinner was rather boring, to be honest, though neither of them had really enjoyed any of their meals since before they left for Ferelden. Lupa spoke while they ate, telling Evie about the different birds that were fluttering around, and the different trees. Evie listened attentively, her eyes never leaving Lupa’s face.

They took one more trip down to the stream to clean their hands when they were done eating, and when they returned, they laid out their blankets by the fire.

“Lupa, I-” Evie held her breath for a few seconds, then let it out in a frustrated huff. “Why are words so difficult?”

Lupa gave her an amused smile in return.

“Well, I guess I – I mean, you’re just – I don’t know how to say – _oh_ ,” her breath left her in a soft gasp.

Lupa didn’t know where it had come from, but she had reached up with a hand and threaded her fingers into Evie’s hair at the base of her skull. Lupa didn’t say a word.

Evie stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, and then she found her voice again. She whispered a single word, a desperate plea.

“ _Please.”_

Lupa had never kissed another woman before; she was used to the rough feel of a man’s weathered lips against her own. But Evie wasn’t raised in the wild, and years of living in the shelter of the Circle tower had made her soft.

Lupa sighed against Evie’s lips, and Evie did the same, her hands wrapping around Lupa’s waist again. She tried to pull back, but Evie only let her surface for a second before kissing her again with renewed vigor.

 

*                             *                             *

 

_Maker, what am I doing?_

Lupa’s lips were both insistent but gentle against hers as they opened slightly, and Evie, entirely new to this kind of thing, followed her instincts and Lupa’s lead.

She whimpered when their tongues met.

_Shut_ up _, Evie, it doesn’t matter. Enjoy it._

Lupa’s hand untangled from her hair, while the other travelled up her side. They met on her shoulders, pushing her back so she was laying on the ground. Her own hands slid down to the wide swell of Lupa’s hips and pulled her down flush on top of her.

She was terrified, all of a sudden; not from Lupa, but from her own inexperience.

She froze, and Lupa instantly pulled away from her, putting some space between them.  “I’m sorry,” the little elf murmured, her voice low and lilting. Evie’s stomach had settled somewhere behind her navel, and she had the most persistent ache pulsing at her core.

“No, please, I’m just – I’ve… never done this before. With anyone,” Evie admitted to her. “I want to, I’m just scared.”

“Well, at least we’ve already broken one barrier.”

“We have?”

Lupa laughed kindly and reached for Evie’s hands. She gently guided them under the hem of her shirt, and then let Evie’s hands go. Evie left them there for a moment, and then swept them up Lupa’s sides, pulling Lupa’s shirt off again.

“We’ve already seen each other naked,” Lupa told her. “And we’ve already pretty well felt each other up.”

“So the massage thing…” Evie wondered if she had done it intentionally just to grope her. Would Lupa have manipulated her like that? She didn’t think so, but Evie had only known the elf for a short time.

“Oh, no, that really is a regular part of it. I promise I didn’t do it just to touch you.” There was worry and sincerity dripping from her voice, and Evie knew she was being honest. “Besides, if I remember correctly, I strictly massaged. _You_ were the one that groped _me_.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Evie countered.

“How could I? A pretty human girl wants to grab at me, who am I to tell her no?” She sat back, and deliberately pushed Evie’s knees wider so she could kneel between them. She reached down and started gently playing with the bottom hem of Evie’s shirt.

Evie sat up and nodded, and Lupa gently pulled it over Evie’s head.

“Evie, are you okay? If you don’t want this, I want you to tell me. If I go too far, I want you to tell me. If I do anything you don’t like, _I want you to tell me_. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Evie took a deep, shuddering breath. “Can you _shut up_ and touch me already?”

Lupa laughed loudly, and then she pushed Evie back down. It was a little more rough than before, and Evie arched her back a little, surprised to find she enjoyed it more than the gentle way Lupa had been with her before.

Lupa followed her down, their chests smushing together as she kissed her again, her tongue delving deep into Evie’s mouth. Her hands grabbed at Lupa’s back, her hair, and then one struggled to get between then so she could grab at one of the elf’s little breasts. She gasped when Lupa ground her hips into Evie’s, the pressure against her sensitive, pulsing nerves making her turn her hips up in retaliation.

Lupa pulled back, and Evie grabbed at her again, her nails digging into the soft flesh on her breasts and making the elf hiss. She dove back down and placed a kiss under Evie’s jaw, and she moaned softly again.

Lupa placed another open-mouthed kiss a little lower, and all Evie could think was that she wanted to feel Lupa’s teeth.

“What was that?” Lupa asked.

_Maker, did I say that out loud?_

“I didn’t hear you,” Lupa murmured to her. “Tell me again what you want.”

“I want – I want teeth.”

So Lupa nibbled at her, gently, and then bit her a little harder.

Evie moaned again, her hands dropping to Lupa’s waist so they could sweep down, her fingers digging in to the other woman’s waistband.

Lupa chuckled deep in her chest and sat back again. The sound sent a jolt through Evie. She couldn’t reach Lupa’s waistband anymore, so she placed her hands on her stomach instead.

“Can I get rid of these?” Lupa asked, her voice thick, and Evie lifted her hips off the ground in invitation.

Lupa pushed her back down and bent to untie the lacing with her teeth. Evie’s head fell back, until Lupa fell a little lower and bit gently at the apex of her thighs. She sat up with a jolt.

Lupa looked at her with wide, apologetic eyes. “Just surprised is all,” Evie told her, and Lupa dug her fingers under the waistband of Evie’s pants. She peeled them off slowly, agonizingly, and when she was done, she stood to get rid of her own.

Evie sat up and grabbed at the elf’s waistband to help, and when it passed her thighs, Evie kissed the inside of one for her. Lupa sighed deeply and kicked her pants off, dropping back to her knees and pushing Evie back onto the ground again.

Evie squirmed a little, being naked again and under the elf’s scrutiny. Lupa was so much softer than her, with so much less hair, but Lupa immediately put a hand between them to tickle Evie’s curls, and Evie forgot all about her insecurity.

Evie’s eyes closed and she bit out a groan when one of Lupa’s slender fingers parted her folds and brushed against her swollen nub for the first time. She felt Lupa’s weight shifting, and Lupa’s lips connected with her own for a kiss as the same time that her finger delved into Evie’s core.

_Oh, Maker,_ Evie thought as she moaned. While she had never been with another person, she _had_ explored herself. She never thought someone else’s touch could be any better than her own.

Oh, but was Lupa proving her wrong.

She tried to focus on what the elf was doing: was she curling the end of her finger in there, or was she slowly pulling and pushing, in and out? Maybe some torturous combination of the two? When Lupa’s lips left hers to trail nibbles down her throat, Evie had an even harder time concentrating.

She reached down for Lupa’s hips again, her fingers biting into the soft flesh of her rear when her teeth clamped around one of Evie’s tight, peaked nipples and sucked for a moment. Lupa took her hand away, and Evie moaned at the loss of the contact. She had been building up to a good one, she _knew_ it, and was about to tell Lupa so when the elf kissed her navel.

“Lupa?”

“Yes?”

Evie tilted her chin down to see Lupa flattened out between her legs. Lupa kissed high on the inside of her thigh and her head fell back with a _thunk_.

“Lupa, you don’t need to-”

“Do you want me to?”

Evie swallowed thickly. “I – yes, I do.”

“Then just lay back, and relax. And if you don’t like it, tell me.”

Evie took a deep, shuddering breath when Lupa breathed, wet and hot, over her. _Maker_ , if this infuriating elf didn’t-

“ _Oh, Maker, Lupa-”_

 Nothing could have prepared her for the way her tongue felt.

Evie’s back arched, her hips turning downward for a moment before curling back in. Lupa followed her, her tongue slowly continuing its careful assault. Evie looked down again and saw Lupa watching her, carefully gauging her reaction. She must have seen something she liked on Evie’s face, because she hummed in satisfaction and picked up her pace.

Evie wanted to learn, so she tried her hardest to focus on the different things Lupa was doing to her: when she flattened her tongue, when she tensed it, when she dipped low and pushed her tongue into Evie’s core, making her thoughts scatter.

“Lupa.” Evie could feel it, the building tension, oh Maker, is she didn’t stop _right now-_

“Lupa, STOP, please!”

Lupa stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

Evie’s chest was heaving, but she reached out for Lupa, and the wiped off her face before leaning over her.

“I’m not – you’re not letting this be one-sided,” Evie managed to choke out. She grabbed Lupa around the waist and tugged her further up.

Lupa carefully put her knees on either side of Evie’s waist in order to support herself, and Evie smiled at her wickedly. She’d read enough smuggled copies of _The Randy Dowager_ in her time at the Circle to have a few ideas of her own.

“Sit up,” Evie demanded. Lupa obeyed immediately, and Evie bent her knees, sliding down so that Lupa was suspended over Evie’s face. She had never seen another woman from this angle before; there was a strange sort of beauty to it. It reminded her of roses… maybe after a heavy rain. Lupa was _wet_ , and when she reached down to gently grab a fistful of Evie’s hair, she brought her hands up to the elf’s hips and pulled her down to her lips.

A string of elven escaped from Lupa. When Evie darted her tongue out for a taste, Lupa threw her head back, leaning back on her palms. “ _Evelyn…”_

The sound of her full name sent a thrill through Evie, and she pressed in closer, her face covered in the other girl’s fluids. This angle was _perfect,_ she had access to the most sensitive parts of Lupa, and when the elf started to buck into her mouth, she pressed in closer.

“ _Mythal’enaste_ ,” Lupa swore as a shudder rippled through her, a hand fisting in Evie’s hair again, and she twisted in the middle. Evie pulled her closer again, suckling on her swollen nub, and Lupa reached her other hand down to touch what she could of Evie, too. She could only reach Evie’s hooded nerves, but it was enough. Evie moaned, still incredibly sensitive, and reached a hand from Lupa’s hips to grasp at one of her breasts again.

“Creators, Evelyn, _please_ tell me you’re close.”

And Maker, was she _ever_.

“Lupa, just-”

“No, _please,_ do _not stop.”_

Evie tasted her again just as the first building wave of pleasure tingled through her, Lupa’s slender fingers drawing wet circles in just the right place over her as her hips jerked in time with Evie’s careful tongue strokes.

Evie shook as the pleasure built, her legs coming together sharply and moaning loudly into Lupa as the full force of her orgasm hit her, her back arching off the hard ground and eyes closing tight. How she managed to keep her mouth moving was a mystery, but Lupa followed her over seconds later with a wild, loud cry that sounded like a strangled version of her name.

Evie continued until Lupa’s grip in her hair loosened, and the elf raised herself up on shaking knees so Evie had room to slide back up. They tumbled together in a boneless mess of limbs, panting  in the silence of the aftermath.

Evie wiped her face clean, and Lupa smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. It was slow and lazy, and left Evie with a contented hum as they came apart again. Lupa put an arm behind her head, and she settled into the little elf’s shoulder.

They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes, but a question started burning at the forefront of Evie’s mind. “Lupa?” she asked timidly.

“Yes?” Lupa bent the arm behind her head at the elbow, her long, slender fingers gently playing with her hair.

“This probably isn’t the time to talk about it, but… your old partner – you loved him, didn’t you?”

“Very much,” Lupa admitted sadly after a moment.

“I’ve barely even known the fluttery stomach – the butterflies, you know?” Evie leaned up a bit to look at Lupa properly. “When you love someone… what’s it like? Do you keep those butterflies forever?”

“No, they go away after a while.” Evie felt herself frown; she thought they would _always_ be there. “But they’re replaced by this… it’s impossible to describe properly. Like you’re whole, but an important part of you has been missing, and when you see them… It’s like coming home. It’s safety, and warmth, and compassion, and support. And it’s the greatest feeling in the world. I’d trade the butterflies for that feeling again in a heartbeat.”

“It sounds beautiful,” Evie breathed as she settled back into Lupa’s shoulder with a yawn.

Lupa simply hummed in response.

Evie knew she wasn’t quite there, yet, but the future was uncertain – maybe one day, she’d be lucky to find that feeling in someone.

And who knew? Maybe she’d find it in a tiny elf lady with strange tattoos and a heart more golden than her hair. 


End file.
